


Promise?

by Allmights_Left_Nipple



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allmights_Left_Nipple/pseuds/Allmights_Left_Nipple





	Promise?

Damon's pov.

Y/n. Beautiful, kind, sassy, sarcastic, sweet loving.

Y/n is also a bitch.

Y/n is the love of my life. No matter where she is.

Down right mean. Why? Only she knows. I've tried to be nice. No I haven't. I've used sassy and sarcastic remarks to teacher to be nice. It doesn't work. She's just so difficult. Why can't she see that her friends are worried for her, and want to help her.

And her she is now. Bleeding out on the road, in the middle of no where. Y/n crashed her car into a tree. She's lucky her shitty old phone got any service other wise she would be dead.

"What were you thinking?!" Caroline yelled. Stefan and Elena are on the phone with the police, trying to describe where we are. Y/n's leg was stuck in the car, she was bleeding everywhere. On her side between some ribs was a cut, it wasn't a big cut but boy was it deep. Her clothes will forever be stained. For some reason Caroline was yelling at Y/n.

"Stop yelling at her! She's fucking injured! She doesn't need you yelling at her!" I was standing next to the car trying not to freak out. It was failing, everyone can see my hands shaking. 

"What even happened?! Why are you out here in the middle of the night?! You don't think about anyone but yourself!" Caroline realized what she had said, but didn't apologize. She knew it hurt Y/n but she was not gonna let this fly. Caroline and Y/n have always been close. They weren't best friends, but they knew that the other one loved and cared about them. 

"Caroline stop yelling. Do you really think that is going to make this better? She's dieing. Go make yourself useful." I turned to Y/n, her eyes were closed. Panic filled my mind. "No Y/n, you have to keep your eyes open. Open them, open your eyes... Please." Stefan and Elena shared a look, they knew the feelings I had for her. 

"Please. You have to stay alive. I need you here. I need you so much." I couldn't stop the tears from coming. Caroline stopped yelling when we heard the ambulance siren. She and Elena ran to the siren to show them where we are.

I was on my knees holding Y/n's hand, hoping she'll squeeze mine. "Please. I-I love you! I need you! Stay here, stay here with me!" Stefan and two police officers tried to pull me away from her. I am so broken, I didn't put up a fight. I let them drag me away from her. "PLEASE Y/N! I NEED YOU! I-i never got the chance to say goodbye." I whispered the last part.

Stefan, Caroline and Elena went to the hospital. While I went to the Boarding house, to get drunk. I tried telling myself -  
"She'll wake up. She'll wake up." But deep down a voice is telling me -   
"Thats wishful thinking."

*brring a-ring a- ding ding*

Stefan's calling. 

"Is she ok?" Stupid question. The line was silent for a moment. My heart sank.

"Damon, I think it would be best if you came down. The doctor's say she's not gonna make it." Tears fell from my eyes. She must have been in so much pain. Her final moments were probably filled with me and Caroline yelling.

"Damon... there is still an option." I didn't even think about that. Y/n never liked the idea of being a vampire. She always saw it as being alone and feared forever.

"I'll be right there." I hung up. Running as fast as I could which is really fast *insert smirk* 

I arrived in mere seconds. Stefan looked like he's been crying. Caroline is sobbing on Elena's chest, while Elena dabbed tissue on her tears.

"Where is she?" Stefan stood next to me. He look like he was about to tell a small child their dog died. My heart sank deeper and deeper every second that passed.

"She's in that room." He pointed down a hallway, at the end a white door with #368 written in big black paint. I didn't walk normally, I vampire ran into the room. There she lay, a tube down her throat, an IV in her wrist, and a bunch of other hospital things hooked up to her.

I gently pulled the tube out of her throat, biting my wrist. She looked pale and cut up, but peace and still drop dead gorgeous. 

"Please, Y/n. I love you. I don't want to loose you." I put my wounded wrist in her mouth. 

Drop, drop, drop.

My wrist heals is seconds. My wrist leaves her mouth. Her lips lost their natural colour. 

I sat on her bed. Holding her hand.

"You know, Y/n, I always thought you were the best one out of all our friends. You had the best humor, the best style, best personality, the world's most amazing comebacks." I chuckled at the thought of her roasting some random person. The beeping brought me back to reality. My smile faded "And don't even get me started on your looks. Your eyes are mesmerizing. Your nose is adorable. Your lips, God, your lips I have sat around for hours thinking about kissing you." 

The tears fell gracefully on my lap. I slipped my hand from hers, covering my face. She's gone. She can't hear me.

"Say you love me and I'm yours." 

My heart fucking stopped at her words. I didn't wanna look her, incase my minds playing tricks on me. 

Her hand wrapped around me. She placed the other one on my cheek, forcing me to look at her.

"You're alive." More tears came, she held my to her body, stroking my hair. I held on to her for dear life. 

"FYI I heard everything." I chuckled through sobs. "And - and I love you too." I pulled away to look at her. Her eyes danced, her lips their natural colour and looking so kissable. 

She clashed our lips together, They're so soft and smooth, she tasted amazing. We broke apart for air. I leaned my forehead against hers. The kiss was rough and passionate. We sat in silence. 

"I thought I lost you." I finally said.

"I know." She held my hands in hers. "But you didn't. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." I lifted her chin, looking deep in her eyes.

"Promise?" I held my pinky out.

She smiled and locked her pinky with mine. 

"Promise."


End file.
